A Meeting of Heroes
by Dragonzeye13
Summary: Basically it's about Bit and Van meeting up when Bit's a kid and Van's an adult.It's my 1st fanfiction story, so it probably sucks, but please r/r. Oh, yeah, it's not realistic in the sense of the shows' time-line.


Van is traveling through a huge city and sees a small pair of eyes peering at him from behind an empty stall. "Who's there?" Van called "Oh well, it was probably nothing." When he was finally out of the big city and back out on the road in the desert he was certain he could see a small figure running along behind his Shield Liger. Every time he turned around however, it was never there! After setting up camp about 200 miles off the outskirts of town he checked around too see what he could find. There was nothing, till he came back to the fire. A small boy was sat on the other side, guessing he hadn't seen a decent meal for a while, Van decided to let the boy stay. "So what's your name?" Van asked, while cooking dinner. "I dunno, the lady always called me Bit, that's what I usually go by." "So, where are your parents Bit?", "I dunno, I think I used to have some, but they left." Little by little Van coaxed the story out of Bit. He had been living on the streets for about 2 years and guessed he was roughly 5, the lady, who operated the stall where Bit normally stayed, gave him a meal now and then and taught him how to read and write numbers. Once they were done eating Van commented that 200 miles was a long way for such a small boy to have come. Bit replied" I was sat on your Zoids foot most of the time, 'course there were occasions when I fell off!" With that said, Bit curled up by the fire and promptly went to sleep. Van watched him for a while then grabbed a blanket and covered him up. He sat gazing at the stars and thinking while the fire slowly burned out.  
  
"Come on Bit, wake up! We're going to see an old friend of mine." Bit rolled out of bed "Whassat? Who're we going too, yawn, see?" Van pulled Bit into the Liger and handed him a photo of a girl. "We're going too see that lady, her name is Fiona. Let's see if she can tell me who you are." "Can we go faster Van?" "Uh, sure. For a little while." They raced away together over the dunes of sand. Finally they got to the ruins where Fiona was staying. "Hey Van! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here for another week or so!" Fiona walked over to Van. "Hi Fiona! It's great to see you again. Bit come on out! Don't be scared, this is Fiona." Van turned around to find Bit hiding behind him. "Come on Bit!" Van said as he dragged Bit out from behind him. "This is Fiona, Fiona this is Bit!" "It's nice to meet you Bit" "Would all personnel please report to the South exit, there has been a cave in" a loudspeaker boomed out over the camp. "Oh no! That's where Doc. Daneeka was working, come on Van." Fiona ran away to the dig site. "Crap, Bit you stay here with Zeek and Liger. Zeek, look after him and stay out of trouble." With that Van ran after Fiona. Bit watched him go and doubted he'd ever return. Whenever someone left him, no matter what the reason, they never came back. 2 hours later Van and Fiona came walking up supporting an elderly man. "Bit, I'd like you too meet Doc. Daneeka, he got trapped in the ruins by that cave in." Bit looked up and slowly rose too his feet, he couldn't believe it! "Van! You came back! You came back!" Bit ran over to Van and held on as tight as he could. "Well of course I came back, I couldn't very well leave you here forever could I?" Van hugged Bit and told him to go get Zeek. They walked over to the medical tent and got the Doc. settled, then they went to Fiona's tent and had dinner. Once Bit was asleep Fiona asked, "Why did you come here? Why so soon?" "I wanted too ask you some stuff about Bit, it's not that I don't trust him, I believe his story from top to bottom, but I can't help feeling like there's more to it, more to him! Besides, I missed you" "I missed you too Van. - You know, Bit seems very attached to you. He seemed to think you might not come back for him." They stood for a while watching the stars outside Fiona's tent. 


End file.
